Inugami
by Milleniumenjimon
Summary: (Shonen-ai hints.) (For Cottoncandy chopsticks.)


_It was a vast place, concrete and glass and metal. He stood in the center of it all, watching the flames rise up from behind the towering man made mountains. Yet none of them reached to him, all of them were almost an illusion within illusion._

_A harsh wind blew his hair into his eyes, normally he would keep it neat and straight, even during an intense battle. He wanted to reach up and move it but no action was taken. Instead he came across something horrifying, it just materialized before him._

_Stella, broken and bloodied. Her body faced him but her head was twisted all around to face away from him._

_Stumbling backwards while more and more bodies appeared, all around him. Some where just silhouettes and a few took on form of people he knew. The fire grew to the tops of the buildings, he mind was spinning around faster and faster._

_**Who done this?**_

_He stopped in front of a piece of glass, one that showed his reflection. His breath caught while he froze up, point wolfish ear sitting onto of the head, eyes bright yellow with slitted pupils and sharp fangs was looking at him. It was his reflections._

"NO!" He shouted as he snapped awake, the first thing he noticed was being cold. Very, very cold. Another thing is he was in a center of a forest, which one he didn't know but he knew he was far from Red Fountain.

He stood there, a bit cold but of course he was only in his PJ bottoms.

"What time is it?" He quietly said to himself, looking up at the sky between the tree tops. He can judge from the darkness of the sky and the cold feeling he figured it was around 2-4 AM.

Taking a seat on the nearest fallen tree he sat there, his mind was pooling around that dream. Than it came about the possible meaning behind it, the self that he hides away from everyone's sight. No one really knew about it, even his prince protectee.

He was scared, but at least he was here. In the forest, where he often felt safe.

_Like childhood,_ he thought. He shivered, that was something he hadn't thought of in a long time; in fact he last thought about his parents when he became a squire for the future king.

A twig snapping made him jump, taking on a fighting stance ready to take on whoever was foolish enough to bother him while he was anxious. He relaxed a little when he saw a familiar face, a familiar face holding a slightly well worn coat.

"Timmy?" The brunette squire said while taking on the stump. "What are you doing out here?"

Timmy walked over, draping the coat over his shoulders. "I saw you walking out of your room kind of like in a trance," he said. "I thought a spell was placed on you."

"Thanks for worrying," Brandon said. "But I'm fine."

"Would you mind if I stood here?" Timmy said while standing next to Brandon. "It's a slow night and there's no where to be tomorrow."

"I wouldn't really mind, it gets a bit lonely out here." Brandon said.

"Thinking about something important?"

"Yeah..."

There was a moment of silence, Brandon often took long glances at the sky with a thousand stars shinning. But it was the moon, that was the real saler of the entire night experience. It was red from the lunar eclipse that had happened.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Brandon looked at Timmy who hadn't taken his eyes from the large moon. "The moon, the red casted moon."

Brandon couldn't help but nod. "Yeah, even though people think it as the color of blood."

"I always associated it with a red lily."

"Okay, getting too fruity for me."

"Sorry," Timmy said while readjusting his glasses with a smile. "I just want to ask something, if you don't mind."

"Hmmm?"

"No.. It's nothing," there was a moment of silence. Brandon looked up at the red moon, wondering something.

"Do you know?"

"Know what?"

Brandon swallowed hard, the words fell when they reach the tip of his tongue but somehow he knew that Timmy knew.

About what he is.

"Inugami."

"What?" Timmy asked, pretending like he doesn't understand.

"You know, you what I am. Please, let's not play this charade." Brandon button up the coat. "You know, that what I am is nothing more than a savage monster."

Timmy scoffed, "only mean spirited rumors. That's all they are, don't let it get you down."

"I had a dream, about destruction and myself... As the Inugami."

"Were you an Inugami when you were a child?" Timmy asked.

Brandon was silent. "Not... Not much, only when I was angry."

Timmy quietly started to lose himself to thoughts, he wonder how to make the squire feel a little better.

"Maybe we should start heading back," Brandon said as he stood up.

"Just a moment," Timmy said. "It's kind of nice out here..."

Brandon nodded in agreement. "Yeah, like home."

"You know, you never told me where you came from." Timmy said as the squire began to head back to the school, "kind of gotten me curious."

Brandon was quite for a moment, "you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"First moon of Marigold," Brandon said in a whispered tone. "The Hakaidou Nippon region."

"No wonder you feel so at home here," Timmy said. "Being an Ainu."

"Just don't tell anyone," Brandon saw the lights of Red Fountain. Luckily they weren't caught as they entered the school grounds, by the time they were inside Brandon discarded the coat into a lost and found, it's where Timmy said he found it when he followed him out.

Brandon and Timmy said their good nights before heading back into their own dorms, Brandon's was dark and felt kind of empty.

Slipping back into bed he slowly fell back asleep.

Thankfully, there were no more bad dreams for the brunette squire.

Just a strange one, involving Timmy. But that's something a little private.

()()()()()()

I needed a break from being humorous all the time, plus I wanted to thank someone that keeps reviewing my Winx Club stuff. n.n


End file.
